


Two Birds

by Phlyarologist



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: Two sisters, in their new lives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



The nightingale sings and sings, and will never be silent again. She has wings, and she has a tongue inside her mouth, which gifts she now cherishes equally. She sings grief, triumph, love, spite - spite most of all, perhaps. She has a right.

The swallow builds her nest against a cliffside, builds out of spit and threads torn from a tapestry that's outlived its other purpose, and defends it fiercely. In the evenings she listens to the song that comes to her over the river. She thinks: For you, sister, I would smash these eggs of mine all over again.


End file.
